Faberry Week 2013: The Sequel
by bernicevella64
Summary: A series of one shots following the prompts of Faberry Week 2013-The Sequel (December 15-December 21st 2013) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**FABERRY WEEK 2013: THE SEQUEL HAS BEGUN! WOO!**

**Prompt: **Reunion

**Title: **Finally

**Rating: **T+

**Enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

Rachel's heart was thumping faster than ever before. She was standing in front of the mirror in her room of the New York loft, barely able to breathe as 'Don't Rain On My Parade' played softly on her ipod. She felt like she was having a heart attack. All the rehearsing, all the running lines with Kurt in their spare time, all the pep talks from Santana. Nothing could have prepared her for the moments before she went on stage in the role she was born to play. In all her time dreaming of this moment, she never thought she'd be ready to yank her hair out and hide away instead of going on stage. It wasn't natural for her, and she didn't like the feeling one bit.

"Oh superstar!" Kurt's sing song voice came from the living room before he walked into her room. "Are you breathing?"

"Just barely." She answered, not moving her gaze from the reflection of her own eyes in the mirror.

"You need to relax." Kurt said, placing a bowl of fruit on the dresser next to her. "Eat, you haven't eaten a thing all day and no one wants to see Fanny Brice passing out on stage on opening night."

"I can't. I feel like I'm going to throw up already." She said, mindlessly picking up a grape and popping it into her mouth.

"Did you…You know what, never mind." He said, shaking his head and sighing, he stepped up behind her, gentle hands on her shoulders and leaned down to look at her through the mirror. "Sweetie, listen to me okay? You're going to do great. You know all the lines as if they were your own and you've been belting out most of the songs since you were two. If anyone is meant to play this role besides the legendary Barbra Streisand, it's you."

"Thanks Kurt." Rachel finally said after inhaling a deep breath, holding it, and then releasing it and turning the mirror foggy for a moment. Kurt happily reached over and drew a star in the fog over where Rachel's face was in the reflection. She giggled and turned around, hugging him tightly.

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for." She mumbled into his chest.

"And the most fashionable." He responded after a beat. She laughed into his chest and finally felt a little calm.

"Okay, I feel better. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"No problem." He said.

"Has anyone arrived yet?" she asked.

"Well Blaine and Sam. Others should already be on their way." He said. Rachel smiled at the thought of all their friends gathering up to see her show.

"I can't believe so many people are coming." She said with a giddy grin.

"Believe it sister. Now get ready, people will be arriving soon and they'd want to see you before the show." Kurt said, kissing her forehead before walking out of the room.

Back in the living room, he went straight to where Santana was pouring champagne into the glasses and smiled giddily at her.

"Is she here yet?" he whispered excitedly. Santana shook her head.

"No, lady Hummel, calm your tits, she'll be here soon." She waved him off.

"I just can't believe that she's coming." Kurt said happily. "Do you think they'll finally…?"

"They better. Their sexual frustration is killing me. I can smell it on them, it's gross." She said and Kurt cringed a little.

"Must you be so crass?" he asked.

"Must you be so annoying?" she retorted. He chuckled and she winked at him before taking two of the glasses to Blaine and Sam who were waiting in the living room. The buzzer went off and Kurt trotted over to the intercom that connected to the one outside quickly.

"Hello?" he said into it.

"Buzz us up buddy!" A familiar deep voice said. Kurt smiled widely and hit the door buzzer.

"Us?" Santana asked. Kurt shrugged.

"Maybe they met up outside. I'm excited, I haven't seen them in so long!"

"Well not since-" Sam was about to say but Santana grabbed a piece of bruschetta which Rachel had prepared as snacks and shoved it into his mouth as the diva walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" She said to the cheerfully. Blaine got up and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek as Sam followed, his mouth still full of the force-fed bread.

"Hey Rachel." He said through the bread and she smiled politely and chuckled.

"Careful Sam, don't choke." She said. He smile at her as he chewed. There was a knock on their door and Kurt smiled.

"Just a sec." He said, skipping over to the door. He opened it only slightly to see who had arrived, breathing out a sigh of relief. Rachel's surprise was still secure. He opened the door wider as a fully uniformed Noah opened his arms out happily.

"KURT!" he called, engulfing him in a big bear hug. Kurt giggled and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you Puck!" he said as they pulled away from each other.

"Hey that's Airman Puckerman to you." He joked. Kurt chuckled and Puck looked over the boy's shoulder to see Rachel. He smiled at her and Kurt knew immediately to step aside. The diva came up to him and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back and held her for a moment. They didn't even speak before they pulled apart and she smiled up at him.

"You look very handsome in your uniform." She said. He smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks." He said. Rachel swallowed a little before looking up at him again and cupping his cheek.

"He'd be so proud of you." She said, barely above a whisper. He nodded to her, pride filling his heart.

"He'd be proud of you too superstar." He said, hugging her again. She took a deep breath and stopped herself from crying.

"Well ain't this just the sweetest sight you've ever seen?" a voice came from behind them that brought the brightest of smiles to Rachel's face. She pulled away from the hug with Noah and looked over.

"Mercedes!" she said, going over to the other girl and hugging her immediately.

"What's up ladybug?" the other diva asked. Rachel giggled.

"Oh you know, just about to make my debut on Broadway." Rachel tried to say as casually as possible. Mercedes laughed and shook her head.

"Congratulation! I cannot be-LIEVE you made it!" she said. Rachel smiled at her.

"It's okay, I can hardly believe it either!" she shrugged.

"It's true, I caught her crying out of joy one night randomly." Santana said from behind Rachel. Mercedes smiled to the Latina, but another voice distracted the latter girl completely.

"San?" a small, soft, and very familiar voice came up from behind Mercedes. A pale, tall blonde walked in and Santana was stalk still for a moment.

"Brittany." She said, having nearly lost her breath at the sight. The blonde smiled at her, and then ran up to her and engulfed her in a tight hug, both girls nearly breaking down into tears instantly.

"I missed you." Brittany whispered.

"I did too." Santana said back. No one said anything to them, and Mercedes looked over to Sam with the same longing look. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I never forgot about you." He whispered and she nuzzled a little into his chest.

"I haven't either boo." She said. He smiled widely. Rachel looked at both sights and then over at Kurt, who was giving puppy-love eyes to Blaine. She sighed a looked over to Noah, who chuckled. No one was looking at the still open door when there was a knock on the frame.

"Looks like I haven't missed the party yet." A voice that was familiar to all of them said. Everyone smiled, except for Rachel, who's eyes went wide in shock. She turned around and barely believed her eyes when she found that none other than Quinn Fabray was standing at her door.

"Oh dammit Q! You totally ruined the surprise!" Santana called from behind the shorter brunette. But the blonde ex-head cheerio barely heard her as her eyes locked with Rachel's immediately. The diva barely noticed that she had her arms behind her back.

"Hey Rachel." She said softly, stepping closer to her.

"Quinn…" Rachel said softly as well. Quinn nodded.

"It's been way too long." The blonde said.

"I…" Rachel said. Quinn shook her head.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." She said. She moved her arms to her front and presented a bouquet of roses to the diva.

"For me?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded with a smile as Rachel took them gently, bringing them up to her nose and inhaling the sweet scent.

"They're lovely." She said.

"Just like you." Quinn whispered.

"What's going on?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt, who shushed her to watch. Rachel looked up at the blonde in awe, smiling at her. She closed up the distance, easily wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist tightly, nuzzling into her chest as Quinn accepted the embrace and wrapped her own arms around Rachel's shoulders.

"I missed you Quinn." Rachel whispered to her. Quinn smiled into the soft brown locks.

"I missed you too Rachel." She said softly. Everyone was quietly watching them, except for Blaine who had been getting drinks for everyone, when he realized the time and rushed into the living room.

"Guys we gotta go Rachel's show starts in an hour and she has to be there early…" He blabbed on before even realizing the two girls where so close. He looked at them and then at Kurt who just smiled at him with a shrug. However his outburst had caused Rachel to start panicking again.

"Oh my God!" she said. "I'm going to be late!"

"Kurt did you call the cab?" Santana asked.

"I did." He said, going over to the window to see if their cab had arrived. "It's here!"

Santana ran quickly into Rachel's room to get her bag which had been prepared from the night before with everything she needed in it right before she went on.

"Okay guys, Santana and I are going with Rachel, we'll see you guys at the theater okay?" Kurt said, grabbing Rachel's coat and helping her put it on.

"We'll see you there buddy." Puck said with a nod. Kurt and Santana were about to lead Rachel out of the apartment when a pale hand grabbed the brunette's. She turned around to face Quinn again and the blonde pulled her closer

"Hey, knock 'em dead, Rachel Berry style." She winked at her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before Kurt pulled her away. She was smiling like an idiot the whole cab ride to the theater and Santana and Kurt were thankful that Quinn Fabray had somehow managed to get Rachel Berry to be quiet and not a panicky mess before her debut.

Two and a half hours later, the opening of the show ended as a huge success, with the crowd cheering and giving a standing ovation to the newest actress to play Fanny brice. Rachel was in tears at the end, overjoyed that it had gone so well. Once she was in her dressing room backstage alone, she could hardly believe it, but her own thoughts didn't last long as soon there was hasty knocking on her door. She opened it and quickly found Kurt's arms wrapped around her.

"That was amazing!" he squealed. She smiled brightly and laughed out of sheer joy.

"I still can't believe that happened!" she said.

"Believe it girl, a great big standing-O on your first night!" Mercedes said, hugging her as well. Somehow, albeit tightly packed, everyone was able to get into the dressing room to see Rachel. But the diva had only one person on her mind, and when she caught sight of Quinn, she quickly forgot everything and went right to her.

"Hey there, don't I know you from somewhere?" Quinn asked jokingly, Rachel just giggled. "Oh yeah, you're that girl who plays Fanny Brice in the new Funny Girl."

"Stop, you're making me blush." Rachel gushed happily. Quinn smiled at her.

"You were incredible Rachel." she said, taking her hands and gently pulling her closer.

"Thank you." Rachel said quietly. "And thank you for coming, I wasn't even sure you would after everything."

"Are you crazy? Miss my girl's big debut?" Quinn said with a smile, shaking her head. "Not in a million years."

Rachel beamed at that. She cleared her throat a little before speaking.

"So, how's your uh...professor?" Rachel asked and Quinn rolled her eyes a little.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life, but I suddenly realized why it even happened." she said.

"And why is that?" Rachel asked.

"Because there was someone else on my mind, someone who, despite all the different people I've been with and all the different methods I tried, I can't get out of my head." Quinn said. Rachel barely realized she'd gotten closer until she felt her warm breath on her lips.

"Who's that?" she asked in a whisper.

"You." Quinn said, before closing up the already small space between them in a soft kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss even further. They didn't even notice the people around them anymore. And they didn't see Santana turn to Kurt.

"Finally!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: **Sleepover

**Title: **Toxic or Fruity?

**Rating: **M

* * *

Rachel had never been more confused in her life when Santana Lopez of all people had come up to her while she was at her locker, but if the girl had something to say, she'd listen.

"Okay listen up, Hobbit." Santana said, seemingly annoyed. "I don't know what's going on between you and Q, but somehow you two got some weird friendship going on. Now I wanted to have a sleep over with the unholy trinity this weekend, but Cap says I gotta invite you because apparently, I need to give you some kind of chance. So be at my house Friday night, 6:30PM, do NOT be late."

"Santana?" Rachel began.

"WHAT?!" the Latina demanded angrily, not in the mood for Rachel's arguments.

"I don't know where you live." Rachel stated. She could see the anger disappear from Santana's features.

"Oh." She grumbled as Rachel handed her her notebook and a pen. She opened it and scribbled down her address. "There."

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile.

"6:30. Don't be late." Santana repeated.

"You can count on me." Rachel said as she closed her locker and then walked down the other side of the hallway towards her class, AP Math, which she shared with Quinn. She slid into the seat next to the blonde and held her palm open. Quinn smiled brightly at her and gave the palm a light slap with her own.

"Appealing to her anger? Well played Fabray." Rachel said with a smile. Quinn shrugged.

"I know that girl inside and out, I knew she'd cave." The blonde said.

"Good, so phase one of operation Brittana, is now complete." Rachel said happily.

"Brittana?" Quinn asked. "What's that?"

"It's a portmanteu of Brittany and Santana's names. You know like the celebrity couples?" Rachel explained.

"You mean like Brangelina?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. "Clever, I like it."

"Thank you, it came to me randomly after I looked at the cover of a magazine at the store." Rachel said.

"Hey, what do you think ours would be?" Quinn asked in thought.

"Probably something like Quinchel." Rachel said absentmindedly.

"I get to be first?" Quinn said happily.

"Only because if I were first it would either be Ruinn or Rainn, neither of which sound as pleasant." Rachel explained as she scribbled down a few things in her notebook.

"Now that I think about it, Quinchel sounds like the name of some brand new, not totally safe to drink soda." Quinn said.

"Nice to know you think our names are toxic together." Rachel teased. Quinn poked her in the side.

"Come on little star, you know that's not what I mean." She said. Rachel giggled.

"I know, Simba, I know." She said, smiling at the nicknames they had given each other.

"Okay, so what's phase 2?" Quinn asked.

"Well, you know how Santana likes horror movies right?" Rachel said.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, so I'm thinking, maybe let her choose a horror movie for the movie part of the evening, and making sure that Brittany is next to her all night, that way, if she gets scared-"

"Santana will be there to comfort her." Quinn jumped in as soon as she jumped onto Rachel's train of thought. "Oldest trick in the book."

"I'm a sucker for classics." Rachel shrugged.

"So you'd totally fall for 'the move'?" Quinn asked.

"'The move'?" Rachel wondered.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Quinn said, resting back against the back rest of her chair, and then yawing and stretching out her arm until her right one ended up wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. The short brunette giggled when she realized what her friend had done.

"Oh I see, clever." Rachel said.

"Yeah and totally ancient, can't believe some girls still fall for that one." Quinn scoffed.

"Who knows, Quinn? Maybe the girl would just really like the guy and finds it endearing that he'd even bother to try such a lame trick and risk getting rejected." Rachel pointed out. Quinn thought about that for a moment.

"Huh, guess you're right." She said. Rachel beamed at her.

"Always am." She said smugly and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, little star." She said with a smile.

Friday night came faster than anyone expected, and Rachel was excited for her and Quinn's plan to happen, she just hoped it would work. Santana and Brittany had been hiding their love for each other for so long, and Rachel and Quinn agreed, it was getting ridiculous.

Rachel stood out on the porch of the Lopez household, looking at her clock and waiting until 6:29 turned into 6:30. And once the numbers switched, she smiled and pressed the doorbell. The front door opened a minute later.

"Ay Mio Dios!" Santana huffed. "When I said don't be late I didn't mean hang around my door like a stalker."

"I Just got here." Rachel said. Santana gaped at her.

"Seriously?"

"Punctuality is one of my better qualities." Rachel shrugged. "Am I the first one here?"

"S? Is that Rachel?" Quinn's voice was heard from inside.

"That answers that question." Santana grumbled. "Come on in Streisand." She said, moving aside and letting the shorter girl in.

"You have a lovely home, Santana." Rachel complimented.

"Thanks." Santana responded as she lead the girl into the kitchen, where Quinn sat. The blonde turned on her stool and smiled at her.

"Hey star." She said.

"Hey Simba." Rachel responded as she went over and hugged her.

"You two are gross." Santana commented as she looked away.

"You love us." Quinn scoffed.

"I tolerate you." Santana corrected. Quinn rolled her eyes and winked playfully at Rachel, who blushed and looked down for a second.

"So, when's Brittany getting here?" the brunette asked to change the subject.

"She should be here soon." Santana said, though the doorbell rang before she could even finish her response. The Latina suddenly had a small smile on her face as she went to answer the door and Rachel and Quinn looked at each other knowingly.

"Hi San!" Brittany said happily and hugged the Latina tightly.

"Hey Britt Britt." She said, accepting the hug happily. "Come one in, Q and Berry are being gross in the kitchen."

"This is going to work." Brittany whispered happily, Santana winked at her and took her hand, leading her there.

"Okay Chicas, listen up." She said as she walked in. "Here's the agenda for the night, first: Dinner and a movie, we're ordering pizza, and then after that we're making cocktails. And then we pass the fuck out. Objections?"

Rachel smiled at Santana as the Latina looked at her expectantly and then shrugged. "Sounds good, what about sleeping arrangements?"

Santana blinked at the shorter girl for a moment, going over what she just said because she was sure there was something there that she had to miss.

"Uh…umm." Santana shook her head. "Well we only have one guest room with a double bed, so Britt and I are sharing my room, you and Q get to snuggle in the guest room."

"It's cool, we're used to sleeping in the same bed." Quinn said. Santana lofted her eyebrow and the blonde shrugged. "I sleep over at Rachel's house sometimes."

"Gross, I don't need to know your dirty secrets." Santana said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's only because I would have worn her out with Glee practice." Rachel said.

"Oh THAT'S how you would have worn her out? Boring." Santana scoffed.

"S, knock it off." Quinn said and Santana shrugged again.

"Just keeping it real." She said.

"Guys please don't fight." Brittany said with a frown. Santana turned to her and gave her a smile.

"It's okay Britt, you know this is how Q and I roll." She reassured witha gentle hand on her shoulder. "We're not fighting, we're just teasing each other."

"Oh. Okay. As long as you two aren't fighting." Brittany said, giving Santana sad puppy eyes. Rachel looked over at Quinn who winked at her and got off the stool. She put her arm around Rachel's shoulders mindlessly and looked back over to Santana and Brittany.

"Okay ladies, let's get this party started shall we?" she said with a grin. The other two cheerleaders looked over to her and smiled, nodding.

"First stop: The basement." Santana said.

Rachel was awe struck when she walked down the steps to the Lopez basement and saw the huge entertainment room they had.

"Wow…" was all she could say.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Santana grinned at her.

"Very nice." Rachel nodded. "Is that a popcorn machine?"

"It is. Bar's over there too." Santana pointed out.

"How did your parents afford this again?" Rachel asked. Santana just shrugged.

"Daddy's in the Mafia." She stated non chalantly. Rachel's eyes went wide and her head snapped towards the Latina so fast it's a wonder she didn't get whiplash. Santana just burst out laughing.

"Oh Mio Dio!" she cackled maniacally. "Chill, Berry, I was just kidding."

"That is in no way funny." Rachel said.

"It is when you react like that." Santana shook her head and walked over to the DVD shelf. "So what movie have we decided on?"

"Oh S, let's watch a horror movie!" Quinn suggested.

"I'm in!" Santana said. "Yo hobbit, think you can last without running back to Bag End?"

"I don't know where that is but I am more than prepared for a horror movie." Rachel answered, crossing her arms. Quinn shot her a wink from where Santana couldn't see.

"But San, you know horror movies scare me." Brittany said sadly. Santana abandoned the DVD shelf altogether and went over to Brittany, taking both her hands in hers and squeezing them gently, reassuringly.

"It's okay Britt, Just sit next to me and I'll hide you during the scary parts." She said with a warm smile. Brittany nodded and hugged the Latina and Rachel smiled at them. Quinn walked over to the diva and leaned in to whisper.

"That goes for you too, I know you actually hate horror movies." She said softly. Rachel smiled up at her and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Any time, little star." Quinn said, giving her a soft kiss to her temple As Santana went back to picking the movie.

"So which one are we seeing?" Brittany asked.

"Saw." Santana answered.

"Excellent." Rachel said, trying to hide her sarcasm. Quinn hugged her closer.

About an hour into the movie, Santana was the only one watching. Brittany had her face hidden in the Latina's lap, with Santana's hands running soothingly through her hair, and Rachel had climbed into Quinn's lap and his her face in her chest. The blonde was tending to the diva.

"Is it over?" Rachel mumbled.

"There's forty three minutes left in the movie." Quinn whispered back. Rachel responded with a whimper as someone screamed in the movie.

"Why did we think this was a good idea?" Rachel asked and Santana cackled to someone getting some part of their body cut off.

"San! It's not funny!" Brittany squealed.

"Aww, it's okay Britt, it's not real!" Santana reassure. Another scream came out of the speakers, only Rachel and Brittany wasn't sure if it was them.

"I am not sleeping tonight!" Rachel shouted, her voice muffled by Quinn's chest.

"Yeah you will, we'll give you a cocktail and you'll be fine, you'll forget all about it." Quinn reassured.

"I feel like I'll need three at least." Rachel whimpered.

"Hmm, drunk you is fun." Quinn said, looking up at the screen momentarily.

"Is it over?" Rachel asked again.

"I wouldn't look if I were you." Quinn said.

"Why not-" She was cut off by an agonizing yell from the movie. "Oh Moses!"

"Talk about your red sea…" Quinn joked, Rachel slapped her shoulder.

"Not funny!" she said.

"Sorry." Quinn apologized.

The movie ended a little later and as the rolling credits came up Rachel finally moved her face away from Quinn's chest. What she wasn't expecting, was Santana to come up with a mask of the puppet from the movie from behind the couch.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Rachel screamed and buried her head into Quinn's chest again, a small sob escaping her throat.

"Santana!" Quinn chastised.

"Is she really crying?" Santana scoffed, taking the mask off.

"I hate you." Rachel groaned into Quinn's chest.

"You suck, Lopez." Quinn said as Santana walked over towards the bar to start fixing their drinks. She smiled over at Brittany.

"San that wasn't funny." She whispered.

"But look at them!" Santana said. "It fits with-"

"It was scary. Rachel was just as freaked out by that movie as I was and you know you would have killed whoever it was if someone did it to me." Brittany said.

"You're right." Santana sighed. "Hey Berry?"

"What?!" Rachel called out loudly, her voice still muffled by Quinn's chest and thick with crying.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Santana said.

"Apology accepted." Rachel said.

"Do it again you eat the mask, Lopez." Quinn threatened, running her fingers through Rachel's hair and whispering soothing words into her ears. "You'll be fine. It was just a stupid Halloween mask."

"It's not the mask that freaked me out, or Santana…It's the movie and the screaming…What is the point of movies like that?" Rachel mumbled sadly. Quinn sighed and kissed her head.

"Some people like the shit scared out of them, literally." Quinn said. "It gives them a thrill. I don't understand it much myself."

Rachel finally lifted her head off of Quinn's chest and wiped at her eyes. Quinn smiled at her and wiped at her cheeks as well.

"There we go, you feeling better?" she asked.

"A little." Rachel said. "I just hate the fact that I burst into tears."

"It's okay, the movie freaked you out." Quinn said, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Come on, let's go get you a drink huh?"

"Okay." Rachel said, climbing off of Quinn's lap and standing up. Quinn stood up after her and took her hand, leading her to the bar. They sat on the stools in front and Santana slid a full cocktail glass right in front of the diva.

"Apology drink." She said.

"You made me a cocktail?" Rachel asked.

"Truce?" Santana said.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again." Rachel said.

"Deal." The Latina nodded.

"Aww San." Brittany said, hugging the brunette. Rachel grabbed the cocktail glass and tasted her red, fruity drink.

"This tastes nice, what is it?" Rachel asked.

"Triple Berry Margarita." Santana said.

"Because of my last name?" Rachel asked knowingly. Santana smiled and nodded. "Which ones?"

"Blackberry, Raspberry and Strawberry." Santana answered. Brittany smiled at Quinn as she rested her chin on Santana's shoulder, the other blonde smiled back knowingly. It was always fun for them to see their significant brunettes getting along.

Pretty soon they had each three cocktails in them, and were goofing around to some music in the basement. They weren't totally drunk, but they were buzzed enough the Brittany and Santana were making out in the corner of the room while Quinn and Rachel were talking on the couch, sipping at their fourth drinks.

"You know…Quinn?" Rachel said, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah little star?" Quinn said with a smile.

"You…you're really…REALLY pretty." Rachel said with a huge grin on her face.

"Aww Rachel…" Quinn drawled out. "You are too."

"Pfffft" Rachel blew out. "Yeaaaah right."

"No…no you really are." Quinn said, almost sad that Rachel didn't believe her.

"But…you said…I mean you used to call me all those names…and stuff." Rachel slurred.

"Oh…that…" Quinn said, trying to think through the alcohol, somehow she thought taking a big gulp of her drink would help. She shook her head after she swallowed and blinked her eyes really hard. "Oh, right…Those…I was lying."

"What?" Rachel asked, mostly because she barely heard her.

"I was lying." Quinn repeated.

"Why?" Rachel asked again.

"Because I think…I mean…You're so pretty…so pretty that I started thinking about you…about us…doing stuff." Quinn slurred. She didn't know why she was saying this stuff, but it felt good to finally say, so it must be a good thing that she was saying it, her alcohol filled mind reasoned.

"Like what?" Rachel asked, her lips dangerously close to Quinn's ear.

"Like…Like…" Quinn turned and looked Rachel's deep brown eyes, and before she knew it she was leaning in for a kiss. Rachel gasped in surprise at the soft lips against hers, but she didn't pull away, she deepened it, cupping Quinn's cheek and brushing her tongue across her bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth gently and let Rachel in. They moved their lips in sync for a good minute before they had to pull away cause of the lack of oxygen.

"Like that." Quinn finished with a breath. Rachel smiled at her and pecked her lips again.

"You know…" she whispered. "I've thought of us doing way more stuff than that."

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"Can't show you…" Rachel said.

"Why not?" Quinn said with a frown.

"Cause we have to be alone." Rachel said with a cheeky grin.

"Let's…let's go to the guest room!" Quinn said. Rachel grinned happily and nodded. They put their drinks down and Rachel takes Quinn's hand and leads her up the stairs.

"Which one's the guest room?" she asked.

"This one." Quinn said, having gotten used to the Lopez residence now. She lead them to the guest room and Rachel smiled, pushing Quinn over to the bed. Before they knew it they were laying down, Rachel straddling Quinn, and attached at the lips.

"God Rachel." Quinn moaned. "I wanted this for a long time."

"It's a good thing we came up with this sleepover idea huh?" Rachel said before leaning down and kissing Quinn's neck, making the blonde moan again.

"Oh yeah…" Quinn gasped out when Rachel got to her soft spot.

"You're so sexy." Rachel whispered. Quinn didn't know what happened, but suddenly her shirt was gone and there were hand on her bra-clad breasts and she was moaning.

Rachel hadn't a clue how, but suddenly they were both in their underwear, Quinn's bra was missing and the blonde was moaning as she sucked on her stiff nipple.

Quinn couldn't seem to remember either of them losing their panties, but suddenly she was holding on to the back of Rachel's head and felt amazing. Rachel had no idea how, but she was suddenly sucking on Quinn's clit and it tasted amazing and the sounds the blonde was making was just as intoxicating as the alcohol she had consumed.

The next thing Quinn knew, she was clutching the sheets tightly and calling out Rachel's name as the most amazing feeling she'd ever felt washed over her like a tidal wave of pleasure. And then Rachel's lips were back on hers and she could taste herself on the brunette's tongue.

Suddenly Rachel was on her back and there was…something…pumping into her and Quinn was moving her arm…Oh those were Quinn's fingers…She suddenly had a new love for fingers as she moaned out Quinn's name and the blonde's mouth was on her neck and she'd never felt anything more amazing.

"Oh, Quinn!" Was a sound she'd never thought she'd hear Rachel say, and she never thought it would make her so happy…well okay she knew it would. But it was better than she'd expected.

Next thing either girl knew, they were lying naked, facing each other, under the covers, smiling at each other like kids in a candy store. Quinn leaned forward and kissed Rachel again.

"That was awesome." She said happily.

"Mmhm…It really was." Rachel agreed, her eyes drooping a little.

"You sleepy little star?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded and Quinn pulled her in closer, letting her rest her head against her chest.

"Quinn?" Rachel said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Will you…umm…" Rachel said, trying to unfog her mind enough to ask her question.

"Will I what baby?" Quinn asked.

"Be my girlfriend?" Rachel asked. Quinn smiled like a dork.

"Uh huh." She answered. Rachel smiled softly at her answer and then allowed her mind to rest and pull her into a deep sleep, Quinn being right there after her.

The next morning they were awoken by a loud banging.

"Oy, Putas! Up and at it!" Santana shouted from the other side of the door. Rachel groaned and Quinn did too.

"My freaking head." She mumbled.

"I know, it feels like crap." Rachel replied. Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang.

"I said get u-Oh holy shit! My eyes!" Santana shouted again.

"Must you be so loud?" Rachel groaned.

"I'm blind!" Santana screamed again.

"And I'm deaf, thank you." Quinn groaned too.

"San, what's going on-AWW!" Brittany squealed happily.

"You guys are too loud for an hour this ungodly." Rachel groaned again, lifting herself reluctantly away from the warm body next to her and pushing herself slowly up on her elbows.

"San! Our plan worked!" Brittany gushed.

"Yeah, a little too well…" Santana grumble. "Get dressed, I'm making breakfast, though, I lost my appetite just a little now…"

The other two girls left the room before Quinn and Rachel even had a chance to register what was going on. Rachel was the first to come into full consciousness. But she was stunned at the onslaught of memories coming back from the night before.

"Rachel." Quinn said, almost afraid to speak. "Do you…remember anything?"

"From last night?" Rachel asked, still not looking over at Quinn. The blonde gulped and clenched her eyes shut, fighting away the tears. Damn Santana and her stupid cocktails.

"Yeah." She said hoarsely.

"I do…" Rachel said, looking over at Quinn. "Do you?"

Quinn only nodded, looking at no where in particular, just not able to look up at Rachel just yet.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, turning on her side again and laying down to face Quinn, just as she had the night before. Tears stung the blonde's eyes.

"I'm so sorr-" she was about to say, but Rachel silenced her by pressing her lips against the blonde's.

"Don't you dare." Rachel said when she finally pulled away from her.

"But-"

"I loved every minute of it." Rachel said with a smile.

"And what you asked…" Quinn said carefully.

"I meant it." Rachel said. Quinn's smile was bright and happy and her hangover was almost completely forgotten. Rachel moved forward and kissed her softly again. "Now come on, Santana's making breakfast and it would be rude not to offer to help."

Quinn smiled at Rachel as she got out of bed and went over to the pile of their clothes, tossing Quinn's on the bed and putting hers back on. Quinn followed her out of the bed and got dressed and they went downstairs together, hand in hand.

"Goodmorning Brittany, Santana." Rachel said cheerfully.

"Good morning Berry, had fun last night?" Santana asked her with a cocky smile. Brittany smiled and hugged them both simultaneously.

"We're so happy for both of you!" she said happily. "See San! I told you it would work!"

"What would work?" Quinn asked as Brittany skipped over to the Latina and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Operation Faberry is a success." Santana said with a grin.

"What's a Faberry? Is that one of those in my drink?" Rachel asked. Santana chuckled.

"No, Berry." She said. "Faberry is Fabray and Berry put together."

"Like Brangelina!" Brittany explained. "We knew you two were crushing on each other, like, majorly! So we came up with this plan to get you two together, and it worked!"

"But you argued with me about Rachel coming to the sleepover." Quinn said to Santana who shrugged.

"I knew you'd be a stubborn ass and refuse to come unless she was invited, all part of the plan." She said.

"Sneak."

"You love me." Santana shrugged.

"Your way below on the list, I've got someone else right at the very top now." She said, pulling Rachel into her arms, holding her from behind her waist.

"Aww Simba!" Rachel gushed.

"They're gonna be gross again!" Santana groaned. Brittany just clapped happily. Rachel looked up at Quinn with a smile.

"Faberry sounds less toxic and more…fruity." She said with a chuckle. Quinn laughed and nodded.

"Fruity is good." She said before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss.


End file.
